Ein Leben ohne ihn?
by roseninselchen
Summary: Omis Gedanken am Grab seines Gliebten. Achtung Sounen-Ai Andeutungen


Disclaimer: Keiner davon gehört mir.  
  
Kommentar: Nun das kommt dabei raus, wenn ich endlich meine erste Fanfiction beende und ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst schreiben soll. Ich wollte so etwas schon lange mal schreiben und nun endlich hat es geklappt. Da ich irgendiwe nie lange Teile schreiben kann, ist diese wieder sehr kurz. Sagt mir doch bitte wie es euch gefällt und ob ich sowas ruhig nochmal schreiben sollte oder ja bloß die Finger von dieser Kategorie lassen sollte.  
  
Widmung: Hmm Ronja, weil sie mich auf die Idee gebracht hat.(auch wenn sie davon gar ncihts weiß)  
  
Ein Leben ohne ihn?  
  
Hier stand ich nun. Einsam und allein. Dabei hatte er mir doch versprochen mich nie zu verlassen. Und jetzt lag er hier im Grab vor mir. Er hatte mich belogen.   
  
Der Herbstwind wehte um mich herum, versucht mich zu trösten, mir einzureden ich sei nicht allein. Aber genau das war ich.   
  
Ich hatte für ihn alles aufgegeben, meine Freunde, die für mich schon fast eine Familie gewesen waren, mein altes Leben, einfach alles. Nur für ihn. Und jetzt hatte ich nichts mehr außer diesem Grab.  
  
Ich konnte zu niemandem mehr gehen. Niemand wollte mich mehr. Irgendwie verständlich oder? Ich meine, wenn es sich herausstellt, dass man mit dem Feind ins Bett gehst, dann ist das sicher nichts, was einem verziehen wird.  
  
Ken hatte es nicht glauben können, Yohji hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen und Aya? Nun Aya kam auf mich zu, fragte kalt wie ich ihnen so etwas antun könnte und das ich gefälligst sofort verschwinden sollte. Damals war mir das egal gewesen. Ich hatte dich.  
  
Und was sollte ich nun machen?  
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr zu ihnen zurück, das hatte Aya sehr klar gemacht. Ich hatte es nicht gezeigt, aber ich hatte sie vermisst. Sie waren meine Freunde gewesen. Ich hatte mit ihnen Witziges und auch Trauriges erlebt und dann hatte ich alles weggeworfen.  
  
Ich bereute und bereue es nicht, dass ich es ihnen gesagt hatte, doch ich bereue es, dass ich nicht um ihr Verständniss gekämpft hatte. Aber es war zu spät.   
  
Es war zu spät für vieles. Zu spät, um ihn daran zu hindern dort hinzugehen, wo er den Tod fand, zu spät, um ihm zu sagen wie sehr ich ihn geliebt hatte, zu spät, um mit ihm ein ganz neues Leben anzufangen.   
  
Ich legte die rote Rose, die ich für ihn mitgebracht hatte auf sein Grab, sagte noch ein "Leb wohl koibito!" und drehte mich um. Meine Tränen fielen auf den Boden, doch es war mir egal.   
  
Jetzt war sowieso alles egal. Alles, was ich bis vor kurzem noch geglaubt hatte, hatte sich als Lüge herausgestellt. Aber es war nun egal.  
  
Ich ging ohne auf den Weg zu achten, bis ich vor dem Koneko stehen blieb. Dort sah ich meine alten Freunde, wie sie lachten, wie sie sich unterhielten, mich vergessen hatten. Alles sah aus wie früher. Yohji flirtete, Aya stand hinter der Kasse und Ken kümmerte sich um die Blumen. Alles sah so friedlich aus. Wenn ich jetzt dort hin gehen würde, wäre es das nicht mehr, da bin ich mir sicher, deshalb gehe ich weiter.  
  
Weiter ohne zu wissen wohin. Vieleicht irgendwohin, wo mich niemand kennt? Wo ich ein neues Leben beginnen könnte? Doch das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht. Ich konnte mir kein neues Leben ohne ihn vorstellen. Ohne seine braunen Haare, ohne seinen sturmblauen Augen, ohn sein Lächeln. Nein, so ein Leben wollte ich nicht.  
  
Ich ging zur nächsten Brücke und sah hinunter. Unter mir fuhren jede Menge Autos, es war wohl eine Autobahn. An was diese Leute wohl dachten? Ob sie Probleme hatten? Verliebt waren? Zur ihrer Familie wollten? Ich wusste es nicht. Und eigentlich interessierte es mich auch nicht.  
  
Was wohl passieren würde, wenn ich mich dort hinunter stürzen würde? Ob ich sterben würde? Sehr wahrscheinlich. Und was wäre dann? Würde ich in die Hölle kommen? Der Himmel war für mich keine Option, zu viele Menschen hatte ich getötet. Ich hatte bis jetzt nie darüber nachgedacht, was nach dem Tod kam, doch wie heißt es so schön? Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Religiös war ich zwar nicht, aber die Idee von einem Leben nach dem Tod hörte sich nicht schlecht an. Dann könnte ich ihn vielleicht auch wiedersehen. Ihn wieder in meine Arme schließen, ihm sagen wie sehr ich ihn vermisste hatte, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Und wenn es kein Leben nach dem Tod geben sollte? Nun dann wäre ich wenigstens alles los. Hätte keine Probleme mehr, würde nichts mehr spüren. Keine Trauer, keinen Schmerz, aber auch keine Liebe. Nun, die würde ich wohl sowieso nie wieder spüren.  
  
Ich sah wieder nach unten.  
  
Es war doch alles so einfach. Einfach springen. Aber würde er es wollen? Wollen, dass ich starb? Aber er wollte wohl auch kaum, dass ich vor Trauer um ihn fast zerging. Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich wusste es nicht. Und niemand konnte mir dabei helfen.   
  
Ich meine, klar, alle würden sagen, spring nicht, das Leben geht weiter. Das mag sein, aber ist es denn ohne ihn lebenswert? Nein, das war es nicht. Ich wollte zu ihm und die einzige Chance war der Tod.  
  
So kletterte ich über die Absperrung und sah nocheinma hinunter bevor ich sprang. Es fühlte sich an wie fliegen. Ich schloß die Augen und dachte an ihn. An meinen Geliebten, der mich verlassen hatte und dem ich nun folgen würde.  
  
bye  
  
eure  
  
roseninselchen 


End file.
